FFA: Charlie vs Mitch vs Dusk
Ezio Editore da California THEN DJ EZ SHALL START THE BATTLE IN *3 *2 *8:11 Variares 4D 1 *8:12 Ezio Editore da California 1 *8:12 Duskinoirgull22 GO GULL CHAOS WING GO HIGH WE CAN'T RICK SLIPPING *8:12 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie LET IT RRIIIIP !!!! *8:12 Duskinoirgull22 *risk *8:12 Variares 4D GO SHOOOOOOOOOOOOT *8:12 Duskinoirgull22 GO HIGH *ish *... *sort of high *8:12 Variares 4D U high boi. *8:12 Ezio Editore da California AND GULL GOES INTO THE AIR *8:12 Duskinoirgull22 just a tad bit *8:12 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie CRYSTAL TECHNIQUE - DIAMOND DUPLICATION !! *8:12 Duskinoirgull22 sort of @vari *8:12 Variares 4D RUN ALONG THE ICE *XD *8:12 Ezio Editore da California Turtle makes reflections of itself! *8:13 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie NOW MIX AROUND YOURSELF AND THE REFLECTIONS *8:13 Variares 4D DIG YOUR TIP INTO THE ICE! *8:13 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie O_O *NOOOOO *8:13 Duskinoirgull22 GRRRRRRRR *brb *8:13 Synchro37 Flail *8:13 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie -.-" *VAri *8:13 Ezio Editore da California DRAGUS TRIES TO DIG IT'S TIP IN THE ICE, BUT IT'S TOO THICK *AND IT LOSES STAMINA FROM THAT *PAUSE *8:14 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Vari *8:14 Variares 4D ? *8:14 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie You're a butt for trying that. *8:14 Variares 4D lolol *8:14 Synchro37 If dat worked *8:14 Variares 4D WB Lepus *8:14 Synchro37 you guys woulda been in deep trouble *8:15 Duskinoirgull22 back *8:15 Variares 4D if wat worked? *8:15 RockLepus145ES are you guys battling? *8:15 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Ancient Forest Stadium BEST STADIUM EVER *8:15 Ezio Editore da California *resumes* *8:15 Variares 4D yeh *8:15 Duskinoirgull22 and almost died comming here *8:15 Ezio Editore da California RESUME *8:15 Duskinoirgull22 hit my testies though *8:15 Variares 4D D.D *8:15 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie WE DONT WANT DETAILS *8:16 Ezio Editore da California Stfu and battle *8:16 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie ^ *8:16 Duskinoirgull22 GULL WING OVERDRIVE ON DRAGUS *8:16 Variares 4D RUN THROUGH THE REFLECTIONS *8:16 Duskinoirgull22 CRASH DOWN ON HIM *8:16 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie LOL *8:16 Duskinoirgull22 AND BREAK THE ICE *8:16 Variares 4D Jump *8:16 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie RUBY SHIELD ON THE ICE TURTLE !! *8:16 Ezio Editore da California GULL GOES AT DRAGUS WHILE DRAGUS GOES AT THE REFLECTIONS *8:16 Variares 4D JUMP DRAGUS *8:16 Ezio Editore da California DRAGUS JUMPS OVER THE ATTACK AND GULL MANAGES TO MAKE CRACKS IN THE ICE *8:16 Duskinoirgull22 YUSH *NOW BACK UP *8:17 Variares 4D DIVE DOWN ON GULL *8:17 Duskinoirgull22 let's not do that again *GULL CHAOS WING *DODGE *8:17 Variares 4D MOVE ALONG THE ICE *8:17 Ezio Editore da California A SHIELD FORMS AROUND TURTLE WHILE DRAGUS FOR AN ATTACK ON GULL *GULL DODGES WITH CHAOS WING FLOATING IN THE AIR *8:17 Duskinoirgull22 we may not be able to withstand the ice *but atleast we can ocntrol the skies *8:18 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie NOW SAPPHIRE SMASHER ON GULL QUICK !! *8:18 Variares 4D SPIN IN A CIRCLE TO CREATE A TORNADO *8:18 Ezio Editore da California AS DRAGUS DIVES AND TRIES TO MOVE ALONG THE ICE IT SLIPS FROM ALL THE RAIN AND LOSES BALANCE *8:18 Duskinoirgull22 *control *GULL RE-QUIP *COLD WAR *DUSKNOIR *8:18 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Isnt that a Pokemon ? *8:18 Variares 4D Yep *8:18 Duskinoirgull22 yup XD *8:18 Ezio Editore da California TURTLE GOES AT GULL *8:18 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Thought so. *8:19 Ezio Editore da California BUT GULL USES AN ABILITY TO TRY TO BRACE IT SELF FOR AN ATTACK *8:19 Variares 4D Evolves from Duskull *8:19 Ezio Editore da California OMG IT'S A COLLISION AND THEY ARE BOTH KNOCKED BACK INTO THE SNOW LOSING STAMINA *8:19 Duskinoirgull22 GULL *8:19 Variares 4D GO FOR GULL *8:19 Duskinoirgull22 SWITCH TIPS *LAY OUT YOUR SPIKES *AND GO *8:19 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie JUMP USING YOUR TIP !! *8:19 Duskinoirgull22 FLAT TIP *8:19 Ezio Editore da California TURTLE JUMPS OUT OF THE SNOW WHILE DRAGUS GOES FOR GULL *8:19 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie AND USE YOUR TIP TO COLLAPSE THE ICE !! *8:20 Duskinoirgull22 DON'T WANT TO SAY THE FULL NAME OF THE TIP *GULL AIR POCKETS NOW *SPIKES *EVERYTHING WE GOT *8:20 Ezio Editore da California Turtle attempts to collapse the ice with the tip AND CRACKS ARE MADE *8:20 Duskinoirgull22 GO HIGH *8:20 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie With a razor sharp tip, the impact is focused on a smaller point and should logivally more powerful. *8:20 Duskinoirgull22 AS HIGH AS WE CAN *8:20 Variares 4D RE-QUIP: TUNE-UP BARRIER *8:20 Ezio Editore da California GULL GOES HIGH IN THE AIR WHILE DRAGUS RUNS INTO SNOW *8:20 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie ABSORB SOME LIGHT TURTLE !! *8:21 Duskinoirgull22 now stay there using the air pockets to maintain your float *or whatever the hell it's called *8:21 Ezio Editore da California GULL GOES SUPER HIGH STAYING IN THE SKY *8:21 Duskinoirgull22 NOW GULL *TIME TO COMMIT SUICIDE *8:21 Variares 4D GRIND ALONG THE ICE USING YOUR WHEEL *8:21 Duskinoirgull22 WING OVERDRIVE *8:21 Synchro37 [ :O ] *8:22 Duskinoirgull22 i will take out one of you atleast *8:22 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie USE RUBY SHIELD COMBINED WITH SAPPHIRE SMASHER !!! *8:22 Duskinoirgull22 FOR AMERICAAAAAAAAAAA *CRASH DOWN GULL *8:22 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie LOL *8:22 Duskinoirgull22 *8:22 Synchro37 [ FOR AMERICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ] *8:22 Variares 4D STRAYA SWAGGGGGGGGGG *8:22 Ezio Editore da California GULL CRASHES DOWN NOT TARGETING ANYONE HITTING THE CRACK RELEASING ICE AT ALL THE OTHER BEYS *8:22 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Duck, I salute you. *8:22 Ezio Editore da California BUT GULL LOSES MAJOR STAMINA FROM THAT *8:23 Synchro37 [ Logically you would take down both beys :P and yourself] *8:23 Variares 4D RUN INTO GULL WHILE IT'S WIDE OPEN *8:23 Duskinoirgull22 try to use your air pockets to gain stamina *8:23 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie PROTCT GULL!! *8:23 Duskinoirgull22 SPREAD YOUR WINGS *8:23 Ezio Editore da California GULL CRASHES INTO THE WATER UNDER THE ICE *8:23 Duskinoirgull22 NUUUUUUUU *8:23 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie GO BACK *8:23 Duskinoirgull22 USE THE SPIKES TO CUT THROUGH *JAM THE AIR POCKETS WITH WATER *8:24 Ezio Editore da California DRAGUS GOES FOR SUICIDE TOO AND TRIES TO ATTACK GULL WHILE IT IS SINKING *8:24 Variares 4D FULL FORCE DOWN ONTO GULL *8:24 Duskinoirgull22 would sink *8:24 Ezio Editore da California DRAGUS GOES AND PUSHES GULL COMPLETELY UNDER *8:24 Variares 4D THEN QUICKLY MOVE AWAY *8:24 Duskinoirgull22 GULL FILL THE POCKETS WITH WATA *8:24 -TARDIS- wait why dusk *8:24 Ezio Editore da California GULL HAS STOPPED SPINNINING AND IS SUNKEN *8:24 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Wata ? *8:24 -TARDIS- thatd make it sink *8:24 Duskinoirgull22 USE THE SPIKES TO TRY AND MANUAVE IN THE WATER *8:24 Duskinoirgull22 ik ricky *8:25 Synchro37 What Ricky said :P *8:25 Variares 4D You lost Dusk. *8:25 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Duck, you're a bonehead...! *8:25 Duskinoirgull22 i just like making myself lose *8:25 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Or a Bird Brain XD *8:25 Variares 4D good job.. *8:25 Ezio Editore da California *Gull sinks to the bottom, the VERY bottom* *8:25 Variares 4D THAS MINE *8:25 Ezio Editore da California Good luck getting ur bey *8:25 Duskinoirgull22 *kk *8:26 Ezio Editore da California ICE IS ABOUT TO FALL ON TURTLE *FROM THE CRASH OF GULL *8:26 Duskinoirgull22 yush *8:26 Synchro37 Oh wow *Dats da end :P *8:26 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie RUBY SHIELD *8:26 Duskinoirgull22 i am the ultimate suicide bomber just need explosives *8:26 Synchro37 :OOO *8:26 Variares 4D GET AWAY DRAGUS *8:26 Duskinoirgull22 well *8:26 Synchro37 ) *8:26 Ezio Editore da California AND TURTLE USES THE LAST OF IT'S LIGHT TO BLOCKS THE ICE *8:26 Duskinoirgull22 bye bye gull *i'm not freezing my azz off to get you *8:27 Ezio Editore da California DRAGUS TRIES TO MOVE BUT THE ICE IS TOO BIG *8:27 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie ABSORB SOME MORE !! *LIGHT THAT IS !! *8:27 Ezio Editore da California AND IS HIT HARD *8:27 Variares 4D DE-ACTIVATE RE-QUIP *8:27 Ezio Editore da California TURTLE TRIES TO ABSORB THE LIGHT BUT IT DOESN'T WORK *8:27 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie RE-QUIP *8:27 Ezio Editore da California DRAGUS'S REQUIP IS DEACTIVATED *8:28 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie RADIANCE GLOW !! *8:28 Variares 4D *DRAGUS' *8:28 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie ABSORB THAT LIGHT !! *8:28 Ezio Editore da California [ It's Dragus's Dragus' is plural ] *8:28 Variares 4D SIT IN ONE SPOT DRAGUS *kay *8:28 Ezio Editore da California TURTLE ACTIVATES THE RE QUIP RELEASING A BURST OF LIGHT *Ricky pm *8:29 Variares 4D SPIN UNTIL YOU'RE ABLE TO FIT YOUR TIP INTO THE ICE *8:30 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie TURTLE, BOUNCE ON TOP OF DRAGUS !!! *8:30 Ezio Editore da California AND TURTLE ABSORBS IT WHILE DRAGUS TRIES TO SPIN INTO THE ICE *BUT HERE COMES TURTLE *TO MESS THINGS UP *8:30 Variares 4D MOVE AROUND LIKE A SPAZ *8:30 Synchro37 Shot Clock Cheese Vari :P *8:30 Duskinoirgull22 rofl! *8:31 Ezio Editore da California DRAGUS MOVES AROUND AND TURTLE BARELY BRUSHES AGAINST IT SLIGHTLY MAKING DRAGUS LOSE IT'S BALANCE *8:31 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie LOL *Spaz *Anyways... *8:31 Variares 4D WHO NEEDS BALANCE? LEAP INTO THE AIR *8:31 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Uppercut Turtle !! *8:31 Ezio Editore da California Turtle lands but LOSES CONTROL ON THE ICE *8:31 Synchro37 OH SHETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT *8:31 Ezio Editore da California DRAGUS SOARS INTO THE AIR *8:32 Variares 4D DIVE DOWN FULL FORCE INTO TURDLE *8:32 Synchro37 PERFECT CHANCE FOR A SHOT CLOCK CHEESE *8:32 Ezio Editore da California WHAT'S THAT A FROG? A BIRD? A PLANE? NO IT'S DRAGUS *8:32 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie USE DIAMOND DUPLICATION *8:32 Ezio Editore da California DRAGUS DIVES DOWN AT TURTLE WHILE TURTLE CREATES REFLECTIONS OF ITSELF *8:33 Variares 4D SHATTER ALL ICE AROUND YOU! *8:33 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie I feel like being generous. *8:33 Variares 4D SHATTER EVERYTHING! *8:33 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie TURTLE, SPECIAL MOVE *8:33 Ezio Editore da California DRAGUS SMASHES INTO THE ICE SENDING ICIE CHARDS AT TURTLE *8:33 Synchro37 OH SHET REAL SHOT CLOCK CHEESE *8:33 Variares 4D SPECIAL MOVE, ELECTRO BLASTER! *8:33 Ezio Editore da California BUT OH NO TURTLE IS ABOUT TO USE THE SPECIAL MOVE *AND SO IS DRAGUS *8:33 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie JUMP UP AND USE MIRACLES EQUILIBRIUM - JEWEL OF GENEROSITY !! *8:34 Variares 4D SHOCKING! *8:34 Synchro37 OH SHET *8:34 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Shiny 8-8 *-* *8:34 Synchro37 IF I KNOW THE SPECIAL MOVES RIGHT *8:34 Variares 4D TRY AND FIND ANY ELECTRICITY *8:34 Synchro37 THEY BOTH GHANA FREEZE EACH OTHER *8:34 Ezio Editore da California PAUSE *8:34 Variares 4D THEN JUMP AT TURDLE AND FIRE! *8:34 Ezio Editore da California lag *8:35 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie XD *THIS ISNT THE MOMENT TO PAUSE !! *8:35 Synchro37 Oh wait *8:35 Duskinoirgull22 LEPUS PING *8:35 Synchro37 Vari changed his SP :P *8:35 Variares 4D it was always like that, I just re-wrote it *8:35 RockLepus145ES O.o hmm? *8:35 Duskinoirgull22 PM we gotta plan *8:35 Variares 4D it has the same effect *8:36 Kyoyagirl1021 tardis *xD *8:36 Kyoyagirl1021 lepus *pm *8:36 Ezio Editore da California Okay RESUME *8:36 Variares 4D go *8:36 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie GOODE *8:36 Variares 4D FIRE AT TURDLE *8:36 Ezio Editore da California TURTLE GOES INTO THE AIR AND RELEASES LIGHT *AND STARTS TO ABSORB IT *8:37 Variares 4D NAIL IT INTO THE ICE *8:37 Ezio Editore da California WHILE DRAGUS ABSORBS ELECTRICIYT AND FIRES A BEAM AT TURTLE *8:38 Variares 4D JUMP UP WHILE HE'S DISTRACTED BY THE BEAM *AND NAIL HIM INTO THE ICE *8:38 Ezio Editore da California BUT OH NO LIGHT IS RELEASED AT VARI *8:38 Variares 4D REBOUND *8:38 Ezio Editore da California AND IT CLINGS TO IT MAKING A RAINBOW BLOCK GIVING HIM A HIGHER WEIGHT *8:39 Variares 4D RICOCHET OFF THE ICE *8:39 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie NOW AVOID. *8:39 Ezio Editore da California THE BEAM COMES AT TURTLE BUT TURTLE REACTS TOO LATE *8:39 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie To the left To the left. *8:39 Ezio Editore da California AND IS SMASHED INTO THE ICE *8:39 Variares 4D STARTED FROM THE BOTTOM NOW I'M HERE *8:39 Synchro37 And dats all she wrote *8:39 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie LOLSYNCH *8:40 Ezio Editore da California DRAGUS TRIES TO RICOCHET BUT FALLS THROUGH THE ICE AND THE FORCE FROM DRAGUS'S BEAM PUSHES TURTLE THROUGH THE ICE TOO *8:40 Variares 4D :O *8:40 Duskinoirgull22 lol vari *8:40 Ezio Editore da California OH NO BUT DRAGUS IS STARTING TO SINK FROM THE WEIGHT OF THE BLOCK *8:40 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie KEEP SPINNING !!! *8:40 Variares 4D PUSH UP *8:40 Duskinoirgull22 I JUST DID PUCH UPS *8:40 Synchro37 OH SHET *8:40 Duskinoirgull22 *push *8:40 Ezio Editore da California DRAGUS IS TRYING TO KEEP IT'S PLACE AND IS TRYING HARD *8:40 Duskinoirgull22 :O *8:41 Ezio Editore da California TURTLE IS TRYING JUST AS HAR *HARD* *8:41 Variares 4D USE ANY LEFT OVER ELECTRICITY TO ZAP THE ICE *AND WATER *8:41 Duskinoirgull22 sounds like a bad prono *8:41 Synchro37 5 more seconds :P *Ewwwwwww Duck *8:41 SolitaryRageDemonCharlie Use any left over light to focus it into a beam and force yourself up !! *8:41 Ezio Editore da California DRAGUS ZAPS THE WATER BUT IT IS NO HELP *8:41 Variares 4D RUN UP THE ICE *8:41 Duskinoirgull22 ^ see what i mean *8:41 Ezio Editore da California AND IT SINKS *8:42 Synchro37 YU PINGING MEH *8:42 Duskinoirgull22 lol *8:42 Variares 4D SILENCE SINK *8:42 Ezio Editore da California TURTLE AND CHARLIE IS THE VICTOR Category:Battles